Medical implants as such are previously known, and are often used to replace or assist an organ or a function in a mammal body. Some medical implants which may be mentioned by way of example are artificial hip joints, pacemakers, artificial insulin pumps and the like.
As will be understood, some implants require, or may be improved by, the ability to receive input from a user of the implant, either from the patient or medical personnel attending to the patient. Various methods are known for giving such input to implanted devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,186 to Snell et al discloses a glucose pump system, parts of which are implantable in a human body, where the operation of the system may be monitored and controlled from a monitor external to the human body, with the monitor being a wrist-worn device. The monitor of the Snell patent can display information from and send commands to the rest of the system by means of telemetry signals, i.e. radio control.